Consequências
by Lucy Myh
Summary: “Verdade ou Consequência?” Para cada ato, há uma consequência. Lily ensinou o jogo às amigas, que ensinaram aos marotos. Agora ela deve encarar as conseqüências.


_**N/a: **Levem em conta que é minha primeira fic HP. ^^_

_Eu não tinha certeza de qual a classificação adequada, então eu coloquei T, mais por causa dos excessivos palavrões [nada pesado, não se preocupem] e de ***Spoiler on* **uma cena de beijo ***Spoiler off***, mas não tem nenhuma violência, ok?_

* * *

**Consequências**

Por **Lucy Myh**

**Sinopse:** "Verdade ou Consequência?" Para cada ato, há uma consequência. Lily ensinou o jogo às amigas, que ensinaram aos marotos. Agora ela deve encarar as conseqüências.

* * *

-Verdade ou conseqüência?

Hmm... O que você preferiria: expor um segredo constrangedor ou pagar uma conseqüência constrangedora?

Droga! Maldita hora em que eu expliquei para as garotas que raios de jogo era esse. Devia ter ficado com a minha boca fechada. Claro, porque, afinal, eu estou ferrada. Sirius Black tinha o dom de fazer as perguntas erradas. Bom, erradas para mim que vou ter todos os meus segredos expostos.

Como, por Merlin, esse garoto consegue tirar as verdades mais constrangedoras das pessoas?

-Hmm... Lene – me virei para minha amiga – tem certeza de que você enfeitiçou a garrafa direito?

-Tenho, Lily. – ela revirou os olhos. Era a segunda vez que eu perguntava isso.

-Mas você tem certeza, certeza mesmo, de que ela não pode mais sofrer influência de magia alguma? – voltei a perguntar. Afinal, era a terceira, _terceira_, vez que essa garrafa apontava para mim.

-Eu já disse que sim, Lily. – ela bufou impaciente – É sorte sua mesmo, então vai, responde logo.

Droga, droga, mil vezes droga! Maldita hora em que elas ensinaram o jogo para os marotos. Maldita hora em que _eu _concordei jogar com eles.

-Verdade ou conseqüência, Lily? – Black voltou a me perguntar com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Se você, Black, acha que eu vou falar 'verdade' mais uma vez pra você me constranger de novo, ah, você está muito enganado.

-Consequência – falei a contragosto.

E para meu desespero total, ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Merda!

-Hmm... Deixa eu pensar... – ele colocou um dedo no queixo fingindo que estava pensando. Fingindo, porque Sirius Black não pensa. – Você e James terão que se beijar.

O sangue fugiu do meu rosto. O quê? Eu ouvi direito?

Encarei o Black e ele sorria vitorioso. Encarei o Potter e... ele também sorria, ainda mais vitorioso.

Estreitei o olhar. O coração acelerou as batidas e o sangue subiu à minha cabeça, tingindo meu rosto de vermelho. Não, vermelho não, púrpura. Era essa a reação que James Potter me causava.

Claro, como pude me esquecer desse detalhe! Sirius Black é o melhor amigo de James Potter. E James Potter é um tremendo de um pé-no-saco, galinha, conquistador barato, prepotente, insolente e etc e etc de maus adjetivos que você sequer sabe existir e que só existe porque James Potter existe.

-Eu. Beijar o Potter. – fiz minha melhor cara de desprezo – VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, BLACK?! – berrei no final.

Não sei por que, mas todos – todos mesmo, até minhas melhores amigas – reviraram os olhos.

-Você está surda, Evans? – Black falou debochado.

-Ora, seu...

-Cala a boca e beija logo. – ele decretou. Haha, como se ele pudesse decretar algo.

-Nem pensar! Terceiros não estavam incluídos nas consequências. – exclamei, indignada.

-E daí? Ninguém disse que não podia. – ele fez pouco caso. Idiota! – Anda, beija logo.

-Mas... beijar... – não pude, nem quis, impedir minha careta nojo – o Potter?

-Ah vai, ruivinha – o idiota mor (Potter) se intrometeu com aquele sorriso idiota dele no rosto – não é sacrifício nenhum, é?

-Quer que eu minta ou que seja sincera? – respondi, cortante, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-AH! Chega de distrações! – Black explodiu, impaciente – Paga a sua consequência logo. – senti meu rosto se contrair – Ou vai amarelar?

Droga! Agora ele pegou no ponto meu ponto fraco. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, duvidem de Lily Evans porque, sim, eu sou leal e, sim, não sou covarde, então nunca digam que eu vou amarelar porque eu NÃO vou. Ou eu não estaria na Grifinória.

Mas... o Potter? Chega a ser até uma tentação desistir do jogo. Não que ele deva beijar mal, porque o tanto de pretendentes e o tanto de garotas com quem ele já saiu comprovam que ele beija bem, sim. E não que ele seja feio, ele até que tem um... charme. Mas, poxa, eu tenho princípios morais! Eu tenho orgulho próprio! E, desde o primeiro ano, ele representa tudo o que eu nunca buscaria em alguém, sabe, para ter algo mais. Incluindo um beijo.

Droga! Mas que dilema! Beijar... ou não beijar... o Potter... eis a questão.

Se ele, pelo menos, fosse menos egoísta, esnobe, presunçoso... ele até que daria um bom... e os músculos também... e os olhos... e... o que é isso?! Chega de sonhar! Ele não é um pouco egoísta, ele é demais!

Sirius bufou. Nossa! Quanta impaciência...

Beijar... ou não beijar? Ei, espera! Uma luz brilhou no fim do meu túnel. Eu teria que beijar o Potter, certo? Mas alguém disse onde? Não? Sem especificação de lugar? Ótimo! Perfeito! Lily, você é demais!

-Ok, ok... eu beijo. – disse com a minha melhor expressão de derrota impressa no rosto.

E o que veio a seguir foi... muito engraçado e um pouco indignante também, mas decidi levar na esportiva porque foi muito, mas muito, engraçado mesmo.

Todos ficaram surpresos, chocados com a minha resposta. Marlene engasgou com o ar e não conseguia parar de tossir. Alice colocou a mão na minha testa, medindo a minha temperatura. Remus me olhava como se eu fosse um E.T. dizendo que iríamos invadir a Terra. Black tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca abrindo e fechando sem emitir som nenhum. Peter tossia, depois de cuspir todo o suco de abóbora que estava em sua boca. E, pra finalizar, Potter dava tapinhas na própria cara.

-Ah, gente – revirei os olhos – não é pra tanto. – eles voltaram à normalidade – É só um jogo.

Impressão minha ou a expressão do Potter murchou? Por que murcharia, afinal? Eu era só um jogo para ele, não era? O desafio impossível que ele queria vencer. E ele finalmente teria o que queria, ou melhor, achava que teria. Mas e se tivesse... Será que ele largaria do meu pé? Acho que sim. Mas mesmo assim...

-Ok, fecha os olhos, Potter.

-Por quê? – certo, não pensei que ele desconfiaria de mim. – Eu gosto de olhar nos seus olhos. – Ok, julgamento precipitado demais.

-Porque é a minha condição. Não quero que me veja te beijando.

-Mas o que tem demais?

-Você por acaso beija de olhos abertos?

-Não, mas...

-Então?

-... eu fecho depois.

-Ah, não. Não quero que você veja.

-Mas os outros vão ver.

-Mas eu não vou beijar os outros.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, dá pra beijar logo? – ok, dessa vez não foi o Black, foi a Marlene. Fuzilei-a com os olhos. Que amiga, hein?

-Tudo bem, eu fecho. – finalmente, o Potter se deu por vencido. E fechou os olhos.

Engatinhei até ficar a uma distância razoável do Potter em que eu não estivesse perto demais, mas pudesse me inclinar o suficiente para beijá-lo.

Antes de avançar mais, o fitei. Ele até que era bonito, apesar de tudo. Eu até que ficaria com ele se não tivesse certeza de que seria chutada, no mais tardar, na semana seguinte.

Suspirei pesadamente e minha respiração o atingiu em cheio no rosto. Ele estremeceu. Uau, ele _estremeceu_ com a _minha _respiração. E, em seguida, ele suspirou, paciente, para então, a respiração dele _me _atingir em cheio. E, surpresa, _eu_ estremeci.

Foco, Lily, Foco.

Droga... pude ver o peito dele subindo e descendo mais rápido, ansioso. Seus lábios entreabertos soltavam o ar de seus pulmões. Seu hálito não era nem um pouco ruim. E que lábios... tão tentadores.

Fui me inclinando mais e mais, devagar, hesitante. As pessoas que antes estavam fortemente presentes ao meu redor ficavam cada vez mais distantes. O gritinho de ansiedade, tão típico da Alice, parecia tão abafado...

E aqueles lábios... Foco, Lily, foco! Qual seria o gosto?... Foco, Lily! E se eu... FOCO!

No último segundo, desviei o meu caminho e o beijei... no rosto. No canto da boca para ser mais exata. Acho que calculei mal a distância. Era pra ser na bochecha.

E ele estremeceu. Soltou um longo suspiro que fez cócegas na minha orelha. Não pude evitar de sorrir antes mesmo de me afastar do beijo. Eu venci.

E por incrível que pareça, ele não ficou aborrecido. Ele sorriu. E quando eu me afastei, ele estava lá, com aquele sorriso idiota na cara e um olhar tão... íntimo, como se tivesse orgulho por eu ter sido mais esperta que todos eles e os enganado direitinho.

Era tão íntimo que não consegui encará-lo sem que perguntas nada saudáveis emergissem na minha cabeça. E, droga! Ele me fez corar de vergonha.

E então a bolha de insanidade que me envolvia estourou e eu pude, finalmente, ouvir as indignadas reclamações.

-Ah-ah, não valeu! – Black se indignou, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa.

Dei uma rápida olhada no Potter. Ele ainda sorria para si mesmo, não parecia nada indignado. Parecia até satisfeito. Estranho. Muito estranho. Ele _deveria_ estar indignado. O Potter que eu conheço ficaria indignadíssimo e exigiria um beijo de verdade, na boca. Mas ele não parecia inclinado a exigir. E eu fiquei confusa. Eu devia ficar com raiva por ele fazer pouco caso do meu beijo ou eu devia ficar admirada por ele não exigir algo contra a minha vontade?

-Por quê? – respondi, voltando minha atenção ao Black e encarando-o desafiadoramente – Eu beijei o Potter, não beijei? – ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo que a contra gosto – Então, consequência cumprida.

-Nem pensar! – Nossa, quanta indignação a do Black. Nem o Potter que era o principal interessado nessa consequência – eu sei por causa das numerosas vezes em que ele pediu para eu lhe dar uma chance – se importava tanto com isso.

-Entenda, Black. – expliquei, paciente – você falou para eu beijar ele, eu beijei. Ninguém falou onde, então eu escolhi. Anda, admita que você foi passado pra trás por essa ruiva aqui.

Sorri meu melhor sorriso de vitória. Só para ver Sirius Black sorrir um sorriso tão, mas tão maldoso e vitorioso, que me fez sentir na pele o significado do ditado "quem ri por último, ri melhor".

-Ainda não, Evans. – e aquele maldito sorriso começou a me dar medo.

Todos estavam surpresos, descrentes. As sobrancelhas levantadas, todos com a mesma expressão, desafiando Sirius Black a provar que ele estava certo e que eu não. Até Potter estava assim, mais curioso do que descrente, mas ainda assim, surpreso.

-Lembra-se das exatas palavras que eu pronunciei quando decretei sua consequência?

Engoli em seco. Eu não lembrava.

-Que eu tinha que beijar o Potter? – respondi, insegura.

-Não. As palavras exatas foram: "Você e James terão que se beijar." – ele respondeu, triunfante.

Fechei a cara. Eu não entendi, ou não queria entender. Para mim era a mesma coisa, só que dita em outras palavras. Mas Remus e Marlene entenderam e reprimiram um sorrisinho. E Potter também entendeu porque seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso enorme se abriu.

-Você é um gênio, Sirius.

Esse sim é o Potter que eu conheço. Grande merda, preferia o outro.

-É, eu sei. – Esse Black também... nem se acha, né?

-Desculpa, mas eu ainda não entendi – Pettigrew se pronunciou.

-Eu também – Alice confessou.

Ótimo, pelo menos eu não estava sozinha nessa.

-Bom, como vocês dois não entenderam e pelo jeito a Evans também não – bufei – eu explico. – ele se voltou para mim com um olhar superior – a consequência era: "Você e James terão que se beijar." E pelo que eu vi, só você o beijou. – eu estava prestes a contestar quando ele levantou a mão para que eu me calasse – Não foi um ato recíproco. Não cumpriu a consequência. Em outras palavras, não valeu.

Meu queixo caiu. Droga, droga, droga! Maldito Sirius Black! Maldito jogo imbecil! Malditas amigas que ensinaram esse jogo imbecil aos marotos! Maldita boca que não ficou fechada e ensinou esse jogo imbecil às minhas amigas! Oh, Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Desculpe, Lily, mas ele tem razão. – não acredito que Potter – aquele que deveria ser egoísta, esnobe e presunçoso – estava dizendo aquilo como se realmente sentisse culpa. Como se realmente se importasse comigo! Por Merlin, qual dos Potters é o real?

-É mesmo, Lily. – Marlene se juntou ao time "ele tem razão" – admita. Ele tem razão. – não disse? Que amiga a minha, hein?

-Então, alguém tem uma consequência a pagar – Black disse indiferente – ou vai desistir?

Ah, não. Essa história de novo não. Não desisti, nunca desistiria e nunca desistirei! Eu sou uma Grifinória, não sou? A tentação pode ser grande, mas meu orgulho é maior ainda.

-Que saco! Eu pago. – murmurei a contragosto, me aproximando mais do Potter.

Parei a um palmo de distância do rosto de James Potter e, acredite, ele não me agarrou de imediato, ele esperou eu beijá-lo. Dei um profundo suspiro de pesar, vendo-o estremecer ao toque da minha respiração. Algo dentro de mim se alegrava por saber que eu causava reações nele. Olhei para seus lábios, hesitante. Prendi a respiração e grudei os meus nos dele por um segundo, para depois me afastar, arfando.

Mal tinha reparado que meu coração galopava desenfreado, fazendo o sangue subir e se concentrar nas minhas bochechas. Mal tinha reparado que minha respiração estava acelerada tal como a dele. Toda a tensão que nos envolvia era tão palpável que entorpeceu os meus sentidos. Mas a única coisa que ela poderia, de bom grado, entorpecer, ela não o fez. Droga! Eu senti, senti os lábios quentes e macios nos meus, mesmo que o contato tenha durado apenas um segundo. E agora rezava para que não quisesse desejar sentir aquilo de novo. Mas, droga! Tarde demais.

Seu peito subia e descia desesperadamente, tal como o meu. E subindo os olhos, vi seu pomo-de-adão subir e descer ao engolir em seco. Subindo mais um pouco, os lábios entreabertos me convidavam para mais um encontro. E, enfim, os olhos... Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam num belo tom esverdeado, prendendo meu olhar ao dele, me hipnotizando, chamando-me para mais perto... e perto... e perto... Até que estávamos juntos novamente.

Olhos nos olhos, lábios nos lábios.

Uma de suas mãos segurava suavemente minha nuca, a outra apertava firmemente a minha cintura. Minhas mãos vagavam descuidadas por seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais que o normal. Até que se tornou impossível para mim continuar encarando aquele olhar tão cheio de cobiça, mas principalmente, carregado de carinho e amor. Então eu fechei os olhos e me entreguei às sensações.

Não havia pressão, não havia desespero, era como se fosse o primeiro beijo de muitos. Havia descoberta e curiosidade. E carinho.

Seus lábios macios e quentes se movimentavam contra os meus despreocupadamente. Aos poucos ele foi se aventurando mais e eu desejava mais. E o beijo foi se aprofundando e se aprofundando... E seu gosto era... incrível. Não era nada que eu pudesse descrever ou nomear, era singular. Totalmente James Potter. E tão bom... tão viciante...

Sua língua acariciava a minha, explorava minha boca, sempre curiosa, mas sempre cuidadosa. Como se ele temesse que eu me assustasse e fugisse. Como se eu pudesse mais fugir.

Havia algo naquele beijo, naquele entrelaçar de línguas, naquele encontro de almas, que era totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido. Era de uma segurança tremenda e de uma intensidade imensa, como se todas as declarações públicas de amor – aquelas que ele berrava nos jardins, corredores, salões comunais, sala de aula e até campos de quadribol – se transmutassem naquele gesto tão íntimo para me convencer que eu estivera enganada o tempo todo e que tudo o que ele realmente queria era me dar todo aquele amor que ele sentia. E, agora, eu sentia.

E quando o ar faltava e o corpo implorava por oxigênio, não nos separávamos, como se quiséssemos sentir aquilo para sempre. Apenas os beijos se tornavam mais castos, porém não inexistentes, para que depois retomássemos nossa exploração, desvendando a alma um do outro.

-Ha-ham...

E era tão bom senti-lo... tão viciante...

-Ahn... Lily, já pagou sua consequência – Sirius dizia. Mas quem se importa? Os lábios macios contra os meus certamente não se importavam – pode lagar o James agora.

Nossas testas coladas. As respirações em arfadas. Os sorrisos bobos brincando nos lábios. Sua mão acariciando meu rosto, as minhas prendendo seu pescoço. Olhos nos olhos. Alma contra alma. Recuperávamos o fôlego dessa vez – pela primeira vez – sem nossos lábios unidos. Mas não havia desespero para o reencontro. Porque não havia necessidade para o desespero. Porque haveria mais beijos. Muitos.

-Sirius, cala a boca – James o responde, mas sem tirar os olhos dos meus. E sorrimos cúmplices, nos lançando a mais um encontro, mais uma exploração, mais um beijo.

Para cada ato, há uma consequência.

Para uma droga de jogo imbecil, doces conseqüências.

Bem que eu podia ter descoberto antes.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/a:** Como eu disse: Primeira fic HP que eu escrevo! :D Até então eu só escrevia Twilight, mas adoro ler as fics de HP. E então, numa bela madrugada, 2h da manhã, saio da cama pra escrever o rascunho num caderninho porque à tarde eu teria prova de vestibular. E graças à insônia e à vontade de escrever... saiu! Minha primeira HP James/Lily. O que acharam? Digam, digam! E se quiserem ler minhas outras fics, as três concluídas são one-shots em universo alternativo. Vejam no meu perfil ;D_

_

* * *

__**P.S.:** Leiam a minha outra fic: __"_**_Borboletas, Estrelinhas e Fogos de Artifício"_ ****-**_ é James/__Lily e Humor/Romance também. - __**Sinopse: **__Lily Evans vai descobrir que James Potter é capaz de fazer uma fantasia de criança se tornar uma piada. Ou uma realidade. __(_ http : // www. fanfiction .net/s/5634256/1/Borboletas_Estrelinhas_e_Fogos_de_Artificio ) _Tirem os espaços __^^

* * *

__E lembrem-se de COMENTAR! ^^_


End file.
